


Katie finally eats ass

by Lamguin



Category: CollegeHumor
Genre: Anal Fisting, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bathroom Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamguin/pseuds/Lamguin
Summary: Inspired by the sub-plot of the Collgehumor sketch "Your friend who never learns partying sucks"





	1. Katie gets her ass eaten

"I'm going to do it, I'm going to eat ass."

Rekha stared at Katie for a second "You've been going on about this for weeks, would you please shut up about it?"

"How can I shut up when everywhere I go there's just people talking about eating ass? It's like a club that I'm excluded from!"

"Well now that you're finally going to do it will you let it go?"

"Well no, cause I have to talk to you about who's ass I'm going to eat and then I have to tell you about how it went, then I have to accept your congratulations, it's a whole thing"

"Your saying that like this is a thing with a well defined social aspect, it's not it's something that you do with your partner, in private and don't speak to me about"

Katie was silent for a moment before continuing "who's ass should I eat? Like obviously I'd want someone famous but we're being realistic here Rekha!"

Rekha closed her eyes for a second before answering "Katie, you have a boyfriend, just eat his ass and I don't have to hear about it again"

"Ewww no, gross I don't want to eat my boyfriend's ass!"

Rekha took a deep breath to steady herself "why not?"

"Because then there's so many emotions involved and what if he likes it and I don't? Then he'll keep wanting me to do it and I won't want to do it, and what if I like it and he thinks it's gross then he'll think I'm gross for wanting to do it, and then what if we both like it but we breakup? Then some random guy will know what my ass eating skills are! Is that what you want Rekha, is it?"

Throughout her speech Katie had been spiraling and by the end she was screaming.

"Honestly I don't know, I zoned out, I'm so sick of hearing about this" 

"Well you're going to keep hearing about it until I eat some ass!"

"For the love of God fine! Rekha basically shouted, standing up and walking around the table, grabbing Katie by the arm and dragging her out of her chair, then marching with her along a corridor, pushing her through the door of an unused office before locking it behind them.

"What's going on?" Katie asked in a confused tone.

"You are going to eat my ass so you can stop talking about it," answered Rekha, very annoyed; she quickly unbuckled her jeans and pushed them down to just above her knees, followed by her black panties, she then leaned against a table, sticking her butt out "get on with it will you?"

"I don't know how though,like how does it work, what do I do?"

Rekha turned back to Katie, a look of barely contained anger on her face. "What?" She said in a very quiet voice, seemingly unfazed  
by her partial nudity.

" Like is it chewing or what, it makes no sense, and then you have all these people ass and I don't know how!"

"You have been talking about this for months" Rekha said, her voice shaking with anger, "week after week" here her control went and she yelled "and you don't fucking know how to eat ass?"

"I'm sorry it's confusing ok? You wouldn't understand."

"Yes I would, you've been talking about this for months, I would've guessed that a Google or someone would've told you that eating ass is just licking an asshole! You said you were going to do it, I thought that meant soon!"

"It does" Katie said defensively, "I just need a little more prep, and talking and googling, just like a couple of months, at most a year."

"You wanted me to hear about this stupid thing for another year?!"

"At most!" Katie yelled back.

"Oh for the love of God, you wanna know how to eat ass, that's fine" Rekha grabbed Katie's jeans and undid them, then pulled them and her panties down revealing a shaved mound, Rekha then pushed Katie into the table and knelt down.

"Spread your cheeks"

"Why can't you do it?" Katie asked, indignant at being shoved around like that.

"Because then my hands will be in the way" Rekha explained as patiently as she could.

"Oh, that makes sense; you see I have so much to learn about this" Katie said, her mood immediately changing to a cheery one, she held her cheeks apart so that Rekha could move her face closer to her tight hole; now she was here Rekha wasn't sure about it but one thought of months of Katie talking about eating ass she immediately knew her choice.

Katie squealed with surprise as Rekha took her first lick of her puckered hole, she had expected it to taste quite bad but Katie's ass was mostly flavourless with just a hint of sweetness behind it, she followed up her first lick with more, going around and across Katie's rim, slowly rotating the tip of her tongue around it making Katie moan out with pleasure.

"God I finally get why people like this, it feels so good" Rekha decided to go a bit further now she'd been licking around her tight hole for a while; she moved her tongue so the tip was resting right on Katie's rim before gently pushing in, causing Katie to groan out loudly; Rekha then continued to move her tongue in circles, gently massaging Katie's rim before pushing her tongue in further and starting to tongue fuck her.

Katie gasped out as Rekha built up her tempo "Dear God yes, that's so fucking good" she squealed. Rekha brought her hands to Katie's slit and started to gently rub her clit with her right; firm, rotating movements causing Katie to moan even more than she had been. With her right hand Rekha started to work her index finger into Katie's wet pussy; slowly pumping in and out until her whole finger was in; she then worked in her middle finger and fucked her harder.

"God yes Rekha! Fuck my tight pussy!" Katie wined "I'm going to cum" at this Rekha withdrew her tongue from Katie's ass and her fingers from her pussy then pushed them in simultaneously, pressing her fingers down to hit her g-spot.

This caused Katie to let out a sound which was like a scream mixed with a groan as her legs buckled and her whole body shook, waves of pleasure emanating from her pussy and asshole. When Katie's orgasm subsided Rekha pulled her mouth and hands away then licked her fingers which were covered in Katie's sweet juices.

"Yummy" she said standing up,"now I believe you have an ass to eat" leaning against the table and sticking her ass out "I think that was a good enough lesson."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie reciprocates and more

Katie nervously knelt down, her mind still spinning from her intense orgasm and moved her face to Rekha's ass which she spread so Katie could get her mouth right to her asshole.

"Remember what I did, don't go to fast just start off with some gentle licking"

Katie tentatively extended her tongue and gently pushed against Rekha's hole, when it didn't taste bad she started running her tongue around Rekha's rim pressing in with more force causing her to moan out in pleasure. 

Katie continued to run her tongue around the rim of her friend's asshole, building up pressure and forcing herself deeper; drawing groans of pleasure from Rekha as she swirled her tongue inexpertly around inside.

Katie thought back to how Rekha had eaten her ass and began drawing her tongue out slowly then pushing it back in forcefully making Rekha's moans more guttural as she leaned further into the table and pressed her ass back onto Katie's tongue, rolling her hips trying to grind against her friend's face.

"Ohhhh shit Katie that's good; just keep doing that, that feels amazing" 

After a bit more tongue fucking Katie's competitive spirit got the best of her, she had to go further than Rekha had with her, so she withdrew her mouth from Rekha's tight hole and spat down on it; Rekha was in too much pleasure to realise something was going on until she felt Katie jam her thumb into her asshole.

"Aaargh," She screamed in surprise and a bit of pain "What the hell Katie!?" She started to straighten up but was forced to the table by Katie's surprisingly strong arm pushing her back.

Katie leaned in to Rekha's face, now pressed against the table, thumb still in her ass.

"Well there's another thing which I wanted to try out" Katie said mischievously.

"What?" Came the muffled response from Rekha.

"I think it's called fisting." Katie answered with an evil grin.

Rekha started pushing against Katie's grip but was distracted by Katie twisting her thumb and curling it in her ass making Rekha's body spasm and drew a high pitched squeal from her.

"C'mon Rekha it'll be fun, I promise. If it's not then I'll let you fuck my ass with as big a dildo as you want; deal?"

Rekha thought about the offer; she did have a recurring dream about fucking Katie with a huge strapon and watching her pale ass jiggle which each thrust.

After deliberating for a moment Rekha answered "deal" with a lot more confidence than she felt.

"Awesome" Katie said excitedly, she kept her left hand pressing Rekha to the table and with her right she slowly started to draw her thumb in and out of Katie's ass, twisting it circular motions. Each thrust got a moan from Rekha and these became whimpers as Katie increased her pace. 

Katie realised that her spit alone wouldn't allow her to fist Rekha's tight hole and picked up a bottle of lube which was conveniently right next to them: covering her hand and her friends asshole.

This time Katie pushed in with her index finger, it slid in much easier and was welcomed by a half growl half moan of pleasure from Rekha instead of a scream; Katie thrust her finger in and out of Rekha, curling it inside her and loving the whimpers that came from her friend.

When she felt little resistance to her finger Katie gently pushed in her middle finger and continued her pattern of thrust in, curl, uncurl and pull out; not going to fast.

Katie pushed in her ring and little finger in at the same time earning a squeal from Rekha and now she didn't bother with the curling; she just rammed all four fingers in and out.

By now Rekha was letting out constant moans and groans of pleasure with "Fuck yes" and "God dammit" springled in in high pitched whimpers.

Katie stopped fucking Rekha's ass and curled her fingers into a fist then drew them out; then with her whole fist she pushed against Rekha's hole. It wasn't easy and Katie couldn't push the whole way in. 

Rekha was overwhelmed with pleasure and exhaustion so didn't put up resistance when Katie moved her onto the table, on her knees with her face against the table and her ass sticking up.

Katie commanded Rekha to spread her cheeks which she did without argument and Katie again pressed her lubed up fist against her tight entrance and pushed; this time she was more forceful and Rekha screamed out.

"Ohhhh God fucking Damn you Katie, Fuck you, Fuck you, fuck you. You fucking bitch!"

Katie ignored her and kept pushing until finally she managed to fit her hole hand inside Rekha. Katie stopped for a minute.to let Rekha catch her breath before asking "you ok"

"Yes," came Rekha's reply through gritted teeth "it hurts but it's Ok, keep going" 

"With pleasure" Katie smirked as she started to move forward, pushing further into Rekha's ass until half of Katie's firearm was buried inside. As she did this Rekha let out a long, low, animalistic groan "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuuuuuuuuuuuck" to which Katie grinned; she hadn't loved the idea of her ass getting rammed by a huge mound of plastic.

After resting for a second Katie started to pull out again, pouring more lube on her arm as it reappeared, she then pushed back in, a bit faster this time getting many moans of "Fuck" and "shit" from her co-worker. Katie did this again and again, pouring more and more lube over her arm each time until she was ramming hard into Rekha who was telling out "OH GOD, FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS! GODDAMN FUCK!" 

Rekha had felt herself almost reach three orgasms but Katie always stopped just short, covering herself with her pussy juices and could feel herself building towards a fourth potential climax but just as she felt herself reach the edge Katie predictably stopped her thrusts, she had her arm buried almost up to the elbow in her ass and Rekha let out a whine and attempted to fuck the fist inside of her to climax but due to the angle this was difficult.

"What do you want?" Katie asked and Rekha could hear her shit eating grin.

"To cum!" Rekha said practically begging.

"What was that?"

"I want you to please make me cum!" Rekha answered.

"Beg."

"Please Katie I'll do anything just please for the love of God let me cum, I'm begging you, I need to cum" Rekha whimpered 

"Ok, I'll let you cum but first say that you love the feeling of Katie Marovitch fisting your tight ass."

"I love the feeling of Katie Marovitch fucking my tight ass"

"Good"

Katie pulled fully out of Rekha's ass, even pulling her fist out before pushing back in causing Rekha to scream as she was finnaly pushed over the edge and she felt her body spasm under waves of ecstasy. Her pussy shot juices all down her; drenching her top and bra. As Rekha orgasmed Katie pulled her forearm out if her ass and observed her friends toe curling climax.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realised I never had Katie actually eat ass so here we go

"No," Rekha agreed breathlessly "but you still haven't really eaten ass yet, you kinda just skipped past that to get to the fisting"

"Yeah, I just thought what the hell, when I've got an ass this nice in front of me I've got to take the opportunity" as Katie said this she gave Rekha's ass a sharp spank; getting a squeal of surprise in reward.

Rekha thought for a second "well I'd hate to deprive you of the ass-eating experience just because my ass is too good not to fist; you can eat it now."

"No I'm good," Katie said cheerfully "i think this is enough for today"

Katie turned to pick up her clothes which she had discarded but before she knew what was happening she was being tackled to the ground by a very angry-faced Rekha.

"You didn't just talk about eating ass for months just so you could get me to eat yours and then fist me did you?" She said in a warning tone.

"You caught me," Katie giggled "that was very good, great solve Rekha!"

Rekha was fuming; she sat up and moved so that her ass was hovering over Katie's face, spreading her cheeks she sat down, her asshole above Katie's mouth, lube oozing from it.

"Hey what the hell!?" Came the muffled yell from Katie as she struggled to force Rekha off of her but failing because of the angle she was at.

Rekha lifted herself off Katie's face a bit to answer.

"My ass is not leaving your face until you eat it, you can't just manipulate people like that Katie!"

"But you enjoyed it!" Katie protested.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it; I don't want to be selfish so I'll give you a chance to enjoy it as well"

"Rekha…" Katie whined

"Eat my ass Marovitch, I won't tell you again" with that Rekha firmly placed her ass back down on Katie's face. Katie tentatively extended her tongue and ran it around Rekha’s rim. She didn’t like the taste. It wasn’t that it was disgusting or that Rekha’s ass was dirty she just wouldn’t choose to get an ice cream in this flavour.

Rekha groaned and closed her eyes; rolling her hips to grind her ass further into Katie’s face which resulted in muffled protests which she ignored. Katie pushed her tongue into her hole; still tight but easier to penetrate than it would have been before she had her fist up there. 

When Rekha thought she could trust Katie not to run off or refuse to continue eating her ass she came up off her face and Kent on the ground, pressing her face into the floor and spreading her ass cheeks.

“Come on Katie” she ordered.

“Do I have to?” Katie whined.

Rekha sighed exasperatedly “Either you come over here and eat my ass or we go back to me sitting on your face.”

Katie thought for a moment before sitting up and leaning her face into Rekha’s ass again. The more she licked at her friends hole the less off putting she found the taste; it must be like olives she thought as she dug deeper into Rekha’s hole, circling her rim, teasing her in the way Rekha had with her.

Even though the taste was becoming quite pleasant Katie still wanted this to be over fairly quickly so she moved her hand around and began rubbing Rekha’s clit increasing her moans and whimpers as she furiously masturbated her friend before forcing a finger, then two into her pussy. Before long Rekha screamed out as she orgasmed, Katie felt her legs shake against her and removed her hands and tongue. Rekha collapsed onto the ground panting heavily.

“That was… fun.” Rekha said exhaustedly, getting up slowly and pulling her panties and jeans up.

“Yeah” Katie agreed “Sorry about tricking you, are we even?” She said looking around for her jeans and panties which she saw in Rekha’s hand. “Thanks!” She said reaching for them but Rekha pulled them back.

“Not quite even” She said walking towards the door. “Although I can think of a way of getting back at you for that fisting, I loved that idea you had of fucking your ass” She said as she went through the door.

“I shouldn’t be too long, sit tight” closing the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

The longer that Rekha was gone the more tempted Katie was to make a run for it; Rekha, most likely, did not have a strap on easily accessible and was probably just messing with her by making her try and escape naked.

When she managed to convince herself that Rekha was not going to return, and had psyched herself up to streak through the office, Katie put her hand on the door handle and gasped slightly as the door swung open, forcing her to jump back; Rekha walked in and closed the door behind her before turning on Katie with a smile.

“You were gonna make a run for it weren’t you?”

“Well I thought you’d just left me!” Katie answered defensively; covering her exposed tits and pussy with her arms, yes Rekha had already seen them but it still felt weird to be naked in front of her while she was so much in control and while she wasn’t naked.

Rekha was still in her clothes as she pulled out something from her bag which made Katie shiver slightly; it was a huge black dildo, almost the size of her forearm, Rekha grinned as she waved it at the naked girl and she began stripping out of her clothes, when she was naked Rekha stepped into the harness of the dildo and pulled it up to her hips, before fastening it.

“So,” She said menacingly as she jerked the dildo like a cock and advanced on Katie. “Are you ready to get fucked?”

“Listen… Rekha, this has all just been a big misunderstanding” Katie pleaded as she circled away from the swaying cock, “how about we just call it even and we go home and forget this?” She’d only get one shot at this working, she thought as she continued circling.

“No deal” Rekha laughed slightly.

“Ok, how about I eat your pussy? No? Ok, what if I go and seduce someone else for you to ass fuck?”

“Tempting,” Rekha said, enjoying Katie’s begging enough to not just charge her, “but it wasn’t someone else who tricked me into getting fisted in my ass.”

“Fair. Fair. Did you just have that thing at work?” Keep her distracted, just a little more.

“No, I had to go to a sex shop a few locks away.”

“You left the building with me like this?”

“Yeah, fun right?”

“Not really.”

“I’m sure it was a little exciting”

“Well you can find out.” Katie said, and quick as a flash she bent down and grabbed Rekha’s pile of abandoned clothes and ran through the door, if she could just get to the bathroom she could stop and put these clothes on, Rekha wouldn’t follow her without clothes; at least not for a while.

Luckily Katie didn’t run into anyone and managed to get into the bathroom, running into a cubicle and locking the door behind her she took a second to breathe before pulling on Rekha’s top, she was halfway done awkwardly pulling on her jeans when she heard the bathroom door open and she stopped when she looked through the gap in the stall door and saw Rekha, still naked except for the harness around her hips looking back at her.

“Naughty girl, thinking you could leave me there naked.”

“You just walked here like that?”

“Yep, now we have two options; one you don’t open up and we both wait here until you starve, then when I do finally get to you I give you the most brutal asspounding of your life, or you come out right now and I’ll go slightly easier on you, how about that?”

Katie weighed her options, if she waited here long enough then someone was bound to come in, she doubted Rekha would be embarrassed but whoever did come in would help her.

As if the universe was reading her mind the door opened again and Siobhan walked in, but she didn’t seem to acknowledge Rekha’s naked form or giant dildo, she just walked to the stall next to the one Katie was in and began pissing, flushing she went to the sink and only then did she speak.

“What’s Katie done?”

“Oh, she tricked me into eating her ass then letting me fist her and is trying to get out of payback by stealing my clothes and hiding in the stall.”

“Oh, ok; take pictures.” Siobhan said as she left the room.

Shit.

Katie decided to take the option which didn’t involve waiting for as long as she could before she had to leave, might as well get this over with.

“Good girl Katie,” Rekha said condescendingly “now strip” Katie did as she was told, not seeing the point in resisting, she pulled off Rekha’s jeans and t-shirt, standing naked in the middle of the bathroom.

“Nice.” Rekha grinned, tweaking one of Katie’s nipples sharply.

“Now kneel down and start sucking.”

Again Katie did, feeling slightly ridiculous as she sucked on the black rubber as if it were a cock, looking up she saw Rekha’s phone, retrieved from her jeans pocket pointed down at her, God this was humiliating.

“Smile for the camera!” Rekha said with an overly cheerful voice, Katie tried to grin around the thick shaft.

Katie kept bobbing her head up and down on the dildo, jerking it with her hands at Rekha’s direction, spreading her saliva down the shaft to the base, she could only force about half of the cock down each time, a fact which Rekha was determined to rectify.

Putting a hand on the back of Katie’s head, softly stroking it so as to not freak her out, Rekha suddenly grabbed a fistful of hair and started forcing Katie’s mouth further down the plastic dick, causing the blonde girl to squeal in surprise and try to push at Rekha’s thighs, attempting to pull herself off.

“Calm down Katie, just let this happen, I could send these pictures to a lot of people.”

Katie forced herself to relax as much as possible and allowed her face to be forcibly fucked as Rekha shoved her head backwards and forwards, each thrust shoving more and more of the dildo down her friend’s throat, until, finally Katie’s nose was pressed into the harness; Rekha kept her pressed there for a few moments before pulling out and pushing her down to the ground, not giving her a second before dragging her closer by the hips and spreading her ass cheeks.

“Thanks for lubing me up.” Rekha said as she pressed the large head of her dildo against Katie’s tight asshole.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this work was originally only supposed to be two chapters and it just kept growing lol but I’m honestly very happy with how it turned out.

Katie screamed out in pain as Reina shoved her hips forwards, working the plastic roughly against her rim, eventually she managed to push the bulbous head past Katie’s tight entrance with a last shove which jerked Katie’s body and made Rekha’s tits jiggle slightly. 

Stopping for a moment Rekha readjusted herself, before gripping the dildo in one hand again and prepared to shove forwards again.

“You ready?”

“No.”

Katie hissed as the sting of the sharp spank caused her body to tense reactively; tightening her sore hole around Rekha’s dildo sending more waves of pain around her already aching body.

“Yeah you are!” Rekha countered and shoved forwards again with a groan of effort.

Now that it was in her, the dildo wasn’t causing Katie as much pain, it was still sore but it only resulted in her whimpering rather than letting out anymore screams.

Eventually, after what felt like hours, Rekha’s hips met Katie’s ass, both women sighing as the strap on was buried up to its hilt.

“See that wasn’t so bad was it?”

Katie was about to make some kind of retort when she groaned out as the very odd feeling of being emptied of dildo filled her head; it wasn’t painful or particularly unpleasant it just felt exceptionally weird, the plastic sliding out of her left her feeling very overwhelmed by her sense, and so completely unprepared for when Rekha shoved back into Katie’s ass.

“Fuuuuuucccckkkkkiiinnnggg hell!” Katie screamed out again, Rekha had forced her way back in with a lot more speed and force than the first time she’d entered her co worker and, despite her growing more accustomed to having the dildo lodged inside her, Katie felt the pain increase as well, losing the ability to scream as she just panted, her face resting on the floor of a bathroom.

“I’m taking that as a complement.” Rekha laughed, Katie was either too overwhelmed to answer or maybe she couldn’t even register the comment, she just laid there allowing Rekha to push and pull out of her extremely tight hole.

As quickly as she dared Rekha built up the speed of her buttfucking, going from pushing in and pulling out to piston if back and forth in one motion, then gradually increasing the speed, every so often slapping down hard on Katie’s cheeks, which were already pink, when she wanted to hear a shriek or gasp instead of the low moans and whimpers which Katie had slid into.

Eventually Rekha had sped up to the point where every time her hips collided with Katie’s ass the room echoed with a slapping sound which was now almost constantly filling the tiled room.

With a devilish smirk Rekha took a hold of Katie’s hair and dragged her head back as she pounded into her tight asshole making her groans louder as she didn’t have the energy to close her mouth to muffle them.

Katie began to hiss as Rekha began to rain down blows upon her pale ass with a vicious speed, revelling in the feeling of power it gave her as she observed the white ass become darker and darker with her powerful strikes until eventually it was a flaming red.

Eventually Rekha grew tired of this position so she stood, dragging Katie with her and somehow keeping the dildo secured firmly in her ass, before pushing Katie’s left leg up onto the long sink bench, allowing for her to easier see the dildo thrusting in and out of her.

Rekha didn’t bother to build up speed this time, immediately returning to her top speed, which jerked Katie’s limp body with each thrust.

Looking up Rekha took in the very enjoyable view which she could see in the mirror: Katie’s red face covered in sweat, screwed up in anguish and eyes unfocused, her red ass which jiggled with every thrust of Rekha’s hips, and finally Rekha herself who’s impressive tits bounced slightly in time with her fucking.

Rekha decided she wanted one final change of position, this time pulling out of Katie entirely; making the girl whimper in relief before she was flipped over; Rekha found it quite easy to manipulate Katie’s limbs while she was in this state and she was easily able to make her hold her own legs apart, then Katie gasped in surprise as Rekha pulled her off the counter and held her against the wall, looking into her eyes as she pressed the head of the dildo against her asshole for a third time.

Again Rekha began fucking Katie, but this time she was dropping Katie down onto the dildo as much as she was thrusting.

As much as she enjoyed watching Katie’s small boobs bounce with each thrust and loved looking into her screwed up face as she whimpered and moaned she knew she couldn’t support her body against the wall for much longer so she eventually removed the strap on from her ass and slid her to the ground.

Grinning as she looked down at Katie’s exhausted body Rekha was struck by a sudden idea, gripping her again Rekha pressed the stiff tip of the dildo against Katie’s lips and pushed against her untwisting mouth, Katie almost gagged at the taste of her ass on it then again at its size but Rekha was determined, she didn’t stop shoving her hips forwards until Katie’s nose was pressed up against her crotch, only did she pull out, allowing Katie to splutter and dry heave, kneeling over.

When Katie finally recovered enough to be aware of her surroundings she saw Rekha had stripped off the strap on and had put her clothes back on.

“So… we good?”

“Nearly.” Rekha grinned evilly.

A few moments later Katie was tied up so her legs were up near her head and her arms were immobile, her cunt and asshole fully exposed, and her mouth was occupied by a ring gag which Rekha had produced from somewhere.

Worse than this though Katie was now located in the men’s room, and Rekha was walking out the door.

“Have fun Katie!” She said before turning back, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them, as well as her panties down over her ass, which she pressed against Katie’s face for a few moments before letting out a loud fart.

“Now we’re good, see ya.” She said and with a smile and a wave she was gone.

Katie only had a few moments to ponder her situation before the door swung open again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed; comments and kudos mean a lot.


End file.
